why everyone thought that this would never happen
by narusasu-hinanaru-sasusaku1321
Summary: valkerie thought things would never change but suddenly she almost runs over a guy by a car! she swerves and hits a tree and and kills her friend on accident then the guy takes her away. what will happen to valkerie


first new day

I had more than my fair share of near-death experiences; it was not something that you get used to. Some times you'd think that you wish you were dead, or other things. Like one time, my last time (as a human) my friend and I were driving home when a man was on the road. I swerved off of the road and hit a tree. When I woke up, I looked over in the car and trying to wake my friend up, but I could not wake her, so I calmed myself down and checked her pulse, it was not there. I blinked then I checked again. I screamed. Scrambling away, I got out of the I was doing that a man covered my mouth, dragging me away.

"Shut it." he hissed. "You'll make my enemies come near us that will kill us." So I shut my mouth.

I wondered if it would take long to have the enemies of his to not find us and go away. I heard foot steps coming near; my breath picked up. His hand squeezed harder on my mouth. After awhile i heard the footsteps go away. His hand loosened from my mouth. His hands drifted to my neck to have my head drifted to the left. Breath hit my neck; my breathing picked up soon after that happened. Teeth pressed into my neck, I gasped. A numb feeling came over me after I felt the teeth. I felt like i was on vicodin. When he released a burning sensation came over. I screamed out in pain.

"Sorry abut the pain, but I can't make it go away." he said, while covering my mouth again.

Soon as I woke up I looked around; every thing look sharp and clear.

Define.

Every thing around me screamed at me saying beautiful. I inhaled from the shock; the air whistle down my throat. The action felt wrong. I did not need the air; my lungs weren't waiting for it, but I liked it. with the air I can taste the room-someone is near me, I did not know him. so I attacked him.

"Woah, girl I am trying not to have you killed." the guy said.

I think I know him."Hey you sound familiar?" I asked.

"I know. We met when you had that car accident." he said.

I started to think back to the accident with my friend. "Why did you bite me for and why did you not tell me before hand." I said so I won't have a melt down over what he did to me.

"Well I was going to explain when you woke up, but you attacked me for no reason." He said.

"Really!? Had to!? What were you thinking!? What were you scared of if we got caught there, huh?" I said and smacked him behind the head.

"Ow well yeah I was and I am saying why because I had to shut you up so they won't find me. And I only thought of one thing and that was that I would have to turn you to have you shut up!!!!" He said.

"Well shit you could have asked me before you did that." I said.

"I am sorry, but I did not want any screams from you that makes the people that want me get you and me." He said.

I thought about what I was going to say to him. _Well shit, that is fucking brilliant to do that to me and never asked me if i wanted it, but oh well that is what he had to do. _Thinking that, the fan blew his sent toward me that I had to look at him. His smells like a business man with expensive cologne, but he looked like a singer from fall out boy, the one that makes his own clothes, and Carlisle from the Twilight Saga.

"What do I have something on me." He asked me.

"Oh I am sorry I was comparing you to the singer of fall out boy that makes his own clothes and Carlisle from the Twilight Saga, and I thought I should not argue with you on what you did, but that would be nothing like me." I said.

"Well I say, do I really look like the both of them?" he asked. "Oh and you never said anything about your name, can I have it?"

"Yes you do so shut up about it and my name is Adrein Swan." I said.

"Wow I never thought you would be named Adrein, oh and my name is Usimasi Marshall." He said.

"Usimasi like the author for truancy, and truancy origins?" I asked.

"Yeah my mom liked the books to and had me read them when I was old enough to know what is going on." He said.

"Really well my mom had me read all the books that she read when she was a kid and not have anything I wanted to read." I said. Thinking about what my mom did when she found out that I was not reading the books that she had a stack for me for that week was horrifying to me to think about.

"Really she did that wow I would go crazy if I did not read anything else for books." He said.

"I did my mom went crazy when she found out that I was not reading what she had for me for that week and had me take it back or she would home school me." I said.

"Wow that was harsh for a mother to do." He said.

"Yeah that is my mother for you. At least I don't have to hear her voice again because it was annoying to hear." I said.

"Wow she has to be very annoying to have you go running away from her." He said.

"Yeah lets not talk about her, ok? So are we going to get out of this basement or stay here to rot and die of no socializing at all?" I asked.

"Sure, but not right now. They have been wanting to know you because I did not let them see you because I thought you would wake up when they were down here and have them scare you." He said.

"Really? You were that protective of me, and did you say anything else to them that you did not tell me?" I asked.

"I did, in fact that I said that you are beautiful and that I know that there are vampires that have very useful skills and that I wanted to know what yours were." He said while walking forward to me making me back up.

"Really you want to know what my skill is before I do?" I asked still backing up.

"Well no not really I thought that we would find out our selves what it is." He said. I felt the wall behind me and Usimasi got closer than I thought possible. He touched me and I felt power, but I only thought that he was getting to close to me for my comfort.

"Why are you so close to me?" I asked him.

"I'll show you than tell you what I am going to do." He said. He closed the space between us. My heart beat jumped when his lips touched mine; I closed the itty bitty space between us, and he pushed me to the wall. His mouth drifted toward my ear lob. He nibbled on it and I giggled. "Hmm found a spot were you giggle." He said making me giggle more when he nibbled more.

"Hey no doing that down here when we're up her and is not invited to help you." Someone said. I giggled more and Usimasi growled and squeeze me tighter.

"She is mine, Alexander, and I am not sharing." Usimasi growled and had me make him look at him.

"What did you say?" I asked him angerly.

"I said that you are mine and I am not sharing you to any one else that wants you and have them go through me to get to you." He growled at me.

"Okay, one thing don't growl at me and I don't mind that you don't want to share me, but why am I yours?" I asked.

"Okay I won't growl at you and your mine because I made you." He said.

"In what sort of way does the fact that you made me makes me yours.?" I asked him because I was confused.

"Well that your my fledging and I am your master per say." He said.

"Okay that is weird but I did not want this at all." I said turning around to go and get out of this place.

"No you can't do that you'll die if you go away from me." He said grabbing my arm.

"Why would I die if I go away from you?" I asked trying to get my arm back.

"It is how we survive. Like a child with parents is sort of what we have to do until you are old enough to go on your own." He said.

"Well I think you are enjoying that I have to stay here with you, so i won't go crazy." I said sarcasticly going to the couch bringing my knees to my chin.

"I am sorry, but I am not enjoying that you have to stay here, but I would get into trouble if you did not stay with me." He said. He came over and hugged me.

I turned to look at him. "I guess karma is a royal bitch sometimes, and can be a wonderful thing to have." I said. The next thing I knew is that he started to kiss me.

"That is why I try not to do things that will piss off karma." He said. Usimasi went back to kissing me. I felt like I was in heaven any time I kiss Usimasi and that I did not want to stop kissing him.

"Um, hey, Usimasi, I was wondering if you would bring the girl your kissing up stairs, so the gang can meet her." A familiar voice said. I recognized the voice, it was Alexander and I kissed Usimasi harder to have Alexander go away. I could tell that Usimasi wanted Alexander to go away, so Usimasi gave the birdy to him.

"Hey why don't we go see my friends and introduce you to them?" Usimasi asked after kissing me. I got up and made a pout look at him. "Don't you want to know who are my friends are at all, Adrein?" Usimasi asked.

"I'll go see who they are, but I won't like it, it would be like service with a psycho smile." I said grinning.


End file.
